


What he said (One Day One Shot)

by Mindscape_13



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Hetian Sheli faceoff glares smugness cold stare, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: He Tian steps face to face with She Li when he comes back.
Relationships: Hetian SheLi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	What he said (One Day One Shot)

One day  
They stared at each other. The silence defending. Gold against grey. Ice gold against grey murder.

"So your back." She Li spoke casually. Leaned against the apartment wall. Hands stuffed in his pockets. Looking relaxed. 

He Tian cocked his head to the side and regards him with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah. I'm back." He told the white haired boy. 

"How cute." She Li says with a taunting smirk. He Tian narrowed his eyes. "How cute?" He asked in a bitter voice.

"Yes He Tian. Cute. Thinking you being back changes shit." The white haired boy told him with a smirk. "Because it doesn't. Mo Guanshan's mine. You had your time." She Li told him. 

He Tian's hands turned into fists. "And I'm supposed to take that just as is? You must be crazier than you look than to believe I'll just let you take Shan from me. That I'll just back off because your playing boyfriend with him." She Li's eyes narrowed. "Playing? I think your mistaken." She Li said in a low whisper and pushed off the wall, taking a step closer to He Tian. "If what I remember correctly, Mo Guanshan told me he never told you he loved you. He told me he loved me. Your history He Tian. Accept it. It's just a bad look playing jealous." The golden eyed delinquent simply told him. 

He Tian refrained from knocking his teeth in.

He stepped closer to She Li. Right into his face. Grey eyes intense with the need to spill blood. "What gives you the nerve to say such a declaration? My Shan heart's has always belonged to me from the very start. There is no room for no one else. My name is carved into his soul. You," he hissed. "Your just a rebound." He Tian told him with narrowing eyes. Nostrils flaring.

She Li's confident smirk fell. His expression became cold. 

He Tian stepped closer until their chests pressed together. Noses inches away as they glared at each other. 

"Because Mo Guanshan may be angry with me right now, we both know it won't be long until he is back into my arms. You can't replace me She Li. No matter how much you appeal to Mo Guanshan. You will never be me." He says to the delinquent. Holding his glare with one of his own. "Is that what you tell yourself?" She Li whispered sarcastically. He Tian smirked.

Arrogantly. 

"No." He told the white haired boy as he stepped back.

He turned away from She Li as he walked down the steps. Placing his hands into his front pockets. "

"It's what Mo Guanshan told me."


End file.
